Mission : Oahu Hawaii
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: [HieixBotan] Koenma sends Yusuke and co. on a real vacation to Hawaii. It's awesome, but two dark bad guys are after Hiei and Botan! Also, to make matters much more worse, Botan gets poisoned... [Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1 : Oahu, Hawaii, Here We Come

**Full Summary- HieixBotan Koenma sends Yusuke and co. on a real vacation to Hawaii. It's awesome, but two dark bad guys are after Hiei and Botan! Also, to make matters much more worse, Botan gets poisoned, and no one even knows! Now, she only has two months to live. Will the gang find out and save her? Will love bloom between Hiei and Botan? The wheels have been set in motion... They can't be stopped.**

**YuhiruK.A.A.J - Wazz up pplz? Anyways, this is my 1st fic, so I don't want any damn flames comin' my way.**

**Hiei - Okay, so what's this so called "fanfic" about?**

**Kuwabara - Hehehe, well it's about a shrimpy, stupid, big pain-in-the-ass youkai, who's madly in LOVE with a blued haired, bubbly, chirpy, ferry girl!**

**Hiei - Hey! Botan's not my girlfriend! Kitura is!**

**Yuhiru (YuhiruKA.A.J) - Aw shut up! Both of you! These ppl are waiting for the disclaimer, and the story.**

**Hiei - (Sighs) Okay, but Kuwabara is going to say the disclaimer!**

**Kuwabara - No! You!**

**Hiei - YOU!**

**Kuwabara - YOU!**

**Hiei - YOU!**

**Kuwabara - HELL NO! YOU!**

**Yuhiru : If you two are going to be brothers-in-law, you better get along!**

**Yusuke - (Pops in out of nowhere) CUT IT OUT ALREADY! (Kuwabara and Hiei fall anime style.) I'll just say the disclaimer. Ahem... (In a Italian accent) YuhiruK.A.A.J does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. Thank you. (Normal voice.) How was that?**

**Yuhiru - Nice. Well, here's my fic. Enjoy. Hey, aren't you guys suppose to get ready for that party at Sakira's?**

**Hiei - AAHHHH! DONT SAY HER NAME!**

**Yuhiru - Hehehe, oh, sorry. Sakira has the hots for Hiei and she really, really, really, hates us - but not Hiei - and she really, really, really, HATES Kitura (F.Y.I - Kurama's sister - She's a fox demon also.)**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara - Got dat ryt. Well, read da story now!**

**Mission : Hawaii**

**-------------------**

**Chapter One - Hawaii, Here We Come!**

**------------------------------------------------- **

Flashback

Ring, ring! Yusuke fumbled into his dark green silk bathroom and stumbled into his room. He picked up the phone on his night table and said, "Hello, this is Yusuke Urameshi. Right now I might be at my girlfriend's, pummeling thugs on the street, or just hanging out with my friends. Yes Hiei, you are included on my friend list. Anyways, please leave a message - Make sure it isn't that damn long - and I will return your call. Buh bye--"

"Yusuke, you know, I've called a few minutes ago, but that wasn't your actual voicemail," a kind and soft voice chuckled.

"Oh, hey Kurama. What is it?"

"Well, Koenma wants us in the Reikai tommorow at 5 : 30 A.M., and you need to pack all your things."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just said."

"Okay."

"Good, well, right now, it's 10 : 47 A.M., so maybe you should go to bed at 4 : P.M., so tha you won't be all sleep and all. You should start packing now."

"Alright. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Yusuke put the phone up and sighed, "Gee, I hope it's not a move to the Makai."

End of Flashback

Today the gang was going a vacation Koenma set up for them. They didn't have a clue why the toddler ordered them to bring luggage, but they were going to be surprised once he tells them that they were going to Oahu, Hawaii!

'Koenma better have a damn good reason about coming here with all my stuff!' Yusuke thought, gritting his teeth and grasping one of his suitcases, his knuckles turning white and pale. When he reached the doors to Koenma's office, he knocked the doors open, walking inside. 'Wow, everyone's here.' Keiko and Shizuru both were sitting on the comfy red couch reading magazines and Kuwabara was chattering with Sky and Kurama. And Koenma, well, he was, ahem, doing his work, which was stamping papaers over and over again. Poor, poor, Koenma, he needs a vacation. 'Well, not exactly everyone's here. Wonder where "Spike" and "The Grim Reaper" are.'

Kurama was the first to see Yusuke. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Yusuke!"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Everyone greeted

"Yusuke! Hajimemashite?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke grinned, "Fine! So what did you bring us here for Koenma?"

"Yeah, and with all this freakin luggage?" Kuwabara questioned the toddler. "Are we moving to the Makai!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and sat beside Keiko on the soft, red sofa.

Shizuru sighed, putting her magazine in her lap, "No Kazuma, we're not. Now, why are we here with all this luggage?"

"Because Koenma-sama has a mission for you," a bubbly voice answered. Botan popped out of nowhere. "A vacation actually- no a- I mean- Oh I blew it again! Sorry Koenma-sama!"

"It's Okay," he clicked. "But it's a good thing you don't know where to Botan." The ferry girl smiled.

"Is it true!" Kuwabara and Yusuke questioned, their eyes as huge and sparkly as white diamonds.

Koenma nodded.

"Oh yeah! A few days off! Joy!" Yusuke then began to jump around and yell "Yippee!" over and over. Kuwabara purposely tirpped the raven-haired teen, causing him to tumble to the shiny, tiled floor.

"Actually Urameshi, two months! Kuso! This is great!"

"So where are we going?" Kurama asked in curiousity.

"To Oahu, Hawaii," he answered, slightly looking up from the book he was reading. He quickly stuffed a pair of earplugs in his ears, avoiding a event that was - eventually - going to damage his ears, or should it be, "hearing".

"Hawaii! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls shreiked in excitment. The guys covered their ears.

"Oh my gosh! Oahu! That's so cool Koenma!" Keiko squealed.

"I know! There'll be cute guys, volleyball, swimming, and lots of more amazing things to do!" Botan peeped.

"This is so sweet!" Sky chirped.

"Wow! I can't wait! We can even see the seis at yoru," Yukina giggled.

"This going to be majorly amazing!" Shizuru screamed.

"Do they always go "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" like that?" Kurama asked, annoyance in his voice.

"All girls do," Kuwabara said. 'It always hurts my fucking ears when they scream like that!'

"Hawaii eh? You know, Keiko would look good in a bikini," Yusuke nudged purposly to get slapped.

"Yusuke you hentai!" Keiko then began to chase him. Kuwabara laughed and collasped onto the floor.

"Keiko it was just a joke!'

"Shut up!"

"Keiko!"

"Enough fooling around people. Now," Koenma annouced, taking out his earplugs, "your plane will be leaving in five hours." He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a manila folder. Shoving it into Kurama's hands, he told them, "In this folder are all your passports, and pictures of your hotel resort, the rooms, and the island."

Kurama opened the folder and viewed some of the pictures, "Wow, these are beautiful photos of the island."

Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Sky peered over his shoulder, "You're telling me!" The red head pulled out some pictures from the folder and viewed them with Shizuru. "WE are going to have one SWEET vacation!" He then turned to a picture of a girl, with dark blonde hair, wearing a hot pink bathingsuit. "Hey, what's this?"

Koenma frantically snatched the photo from the kitten lover's hands, opened the same drawer he opened earlier, and threw it into another manila folder - full of pictures of his past girlfriends (Hehehehehe) - and tied many locks around it. "Nothing important!"

Kuwabara and Shizuru snickered.

"Ooh, any chances we can have some alone time?" Sky flirted, running a hand through her lover's long red hair. Kurama blushed and nodded.

'Anyways, make sure you have everything you need ready and--"

"Oh no! I forgot to bring my stuff here from Genkai's!" Botan worried. "Be right back!"

"Packed," Koenma finished dully.

The ferry girl materialized her oar, mounted on it, and flew towards the doors. That's when Hiei suddenly burst into the room - many suitcases stacked up on his back - causing Botan to bounce off one of the doors and crash into the wall behind Koenma.

"Botan, are you okay?" Koenma asked, pulling her up.

"Fine," Botan replied, then looked back at the wall, "Oops. I think I should fix that. Hehehe?" Everyone fell anime-style.

"Heh, sorry I'm late. By the way, I picked up your luggage onna."

The ferry girl thanked him and she, Keiko, and Yusuke helped Hiei take the bags off his back. As Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan took one suitcase following the other off him, he couldn't tear his red-lava eyes away from Botan.

'Why can't I stop looking at her?' Hiei thought.

Hiei's Subconcious smirked and answered his question- Is it because you like her. OF COURSE HIEI! You've always been in "love" with her, ever since you laid eyes on her. That's pratically obvious, ne?

'That's not true! Botan is bubbly, annoying, a baka, beautiful, caring-'

HA! You said "beautiful and caring"! So you "do" love her! Hehehe!

'Not true!'

True!

'Not true!'

True!

'I SAID NOT TRUE YOU FREAKIN--' "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" While he battled with his mind, he fell over with suitcases crashed onto him. 'Shit! Look what you caused me to do!'

But I didn't do anything!

"Hiei!" Kurama and Yusuke shoved all the cases away, revealing a little youkai face-faulted on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Botan grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She pulled him up to hard that Hiei fell over onto her. Everyone stared at the two. The looked at each other and blushed as they got up.

"Gomen nasai." Hiei dusted his shoulder off.

Botan shrugged her shoulders shyly. "It's okay," she replied with a blush.

Hiei smiled a small smile and put a hand behind his head, blushing madly. 'That was positively embarrassing!'

Aw, no it wasn't! That was sweet! Again, war with his subconcious.

"Hiei?... Earth to Hiei?... Shit Hiei wake up!" Yusuke shook the youkai, but didn't know that he was having a battle in his mind.

"Yusuke, step aside. Let me handle this." Yusuke stepped back as Keiko passed him. She leaned close over to Hiei, her mouth three inches away from his ear. "Ahem..." And... she yelled. ".. HIEI!" Keiko yelled at the top of her lungs. Yusuke and Hiei fell anime-style.

"Huh?.. Sorry, I was... thinking about something..."

Keiko and Yusuke looked at the fire apparition. 'Hm, I wonder what's wrong with him?' Yusuke thought.

"Well, looks like all of us are ready to go!" Kuwabara yelled as a thought of Yukina rang in his mind. Before anyone could take three more steps, he shouted, "Wait! I gotta think!" Every had huge, blue, sweatdrops falling down their heads. 'I wonder what Yukina would look loke in a bikini?'

Hiei read Kuwabara's mind. He then hit him with the hilt of his katana, causing Kazuma to fall back.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

Hiei responded with a snort. "Baka ningen. Don't even think about thoughts like that about girls. They'll ruin your mind."

"Oniisan! You are here! Are you going also?" Yukina came back from the bathroom and began to tug Hiei's arm in a "Please come Oniisan !" sort of way.

"Well I didn't want to go, but a vacation sounds pretty relaxing. So I'm joining in." The gang cheered happily.

"Okay you guys. Have fun in Oahu, Hawaii! Sayonara!" They waved good-bye and left for the airport.

**Yuhiru - Hope you readers enjoyed my story. Well, until the next chapter, see ya. Oh, and the gang is still at Sakira's. You''ll from them tommorow and I'll introduce you to some new people. Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Botan's Sudden Faint

Translations 4 Japanese Words In This Chapter .

Baka- Idiot

Onna- Girl

Youkai- Demon

Oniisan- Big Brother

Kuso- Damn

Kara- Boyfriend

Koorime- Ice Demon

Jo Ou- Queen

**Yuhiru : Hey ppl. Sorry I took long. I had TOO much damn homework AND projects. What a bummer. Anyways, here's chapter two. And, the whole gang's back and I have a few people to introduce you to.**

**Manta : Hello!**

**Yuhiru : That's Manta. He's Kuwabara's cousin, and the boyfriend of Koenma's friend, Kuki.**

**Yumi : Hi!**

**Yuhiru : Yumi Urameshi. She's Yusuke's cousin, and Kurama's girlfriend. Oh. and she's a animal youaki, a wolf.**

**Kitura : Hey!**

**Yuhiru : Shuimi Minamino, but to us, known as Yoko Kitura. What?! Minamino?! You must be feeling that way. Well, Kitura is Kurama's sitster, and my bro's girlfriend.**

**Hiei : Blushes**

**Yuhiru : Chuckles Yep. Anyways, one more person to go.**

**Kuki : Hi everyone!**

**Yuhiru : That's Kuki. Yeah, Koenma's good friend and Manta's girlfriend; and if you want more info on Manta, Yumi, Kitura, and Kuki, just e-mail me, and I'll send the info to you. Oh, and if you want to use any of my characters for your stories, ask me first, PLEASE. Arigato.**

**Kuwabara : Okay! Time to say the disclaimer!..... Ahem... Yuhiru DOES NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, but only Manta, Kuki, Kitura, and Yumi.**

**Yuhiru : Thanks Kuwabara. Now, on with the story. Enjoy and R&R.**

**Botan's Sudden Faint**

Hiei pressed his forehead against the window, taking in a deep breath. Why did he still feel embarrassed? The koorime blushed, thinking about what had happened in Koenma's office. Aw SHIT! GOTTA STOP THINKING! his mind yelled, his brain feeling like it was about to overheat and explode.

"Hello? Hiei? Heeelllllllloooooooooooo? HIEI! GOD DAMMIT! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE TO DO THIS!" At that, Hiei jumped up in his seat, now snapped out of his thinking state. "Yeesh, what's wrong with you? Been taking trips to "Shorty Land"?" Yusuke joked, grinning at the angry youkai.

"Hn." Hearing Hiei's response, Yusuke sighed and turned back to his SP, continuing his game (Yu Yu Hakusho : Spirit Detective). "Aw, nonononononononononononono, NO! AAH! HE KILLED ME AGAIN! TOGURU KILLED ME AGAIN!" The screen on the SP was white and had a pictuer of Koenma on the rightside, with the words in blue text on rest of the screen saying "MISSION FAILED Try Again, Spirit Detective".

Kuwabara let out a roar of laughter. "Gee, Urameshi! And you call yourself a number one "Spirit Detective". HAHAHAHA!" ayausuke grunted.

Kurama chuckled, then looked into the rearview mirror, seeing Hiei's lost looking expression. "Got something on your mind Hiei?" He was sitting in the seat in front of Hiei (Shot Gun) and was glancing once in awhile at him in the rearview mirror. In the driver's seat was their friend (And Hiei and Yukina's cousin), Kikoni, driving Kurama's red F-150 and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were riding along. Lily, another friend of theirs, and one of the ferry girls of the Reikai, was driving Shizuru's blue viper behind them, Sky, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko riding with her.

"Hn."

"Hiei, don't be such a "hn"ing baby! Tell us!" Yusuke said.

"Hn"

"Hey Shrimp, is that all you can say?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn."

"Say something else, Cous," Kikoni said, glancing in the rearview as she stopped at a stop sign. (You should know that "cous" is short for "cousin")

"Hn."

"We just want to know if you're okay," Kurama tried again. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Hn."

"Stop "hn"ing! Tell us NOW!" - Yusuke

"Hn."

"Come on!" - Kuwabara

"Hn."

"Please, Hiei. You know you could tell us anything." - Kurama

"Hn."

"Hiei, just tell us and we'll stop bothering you!" - Kikoni

"Hn."

"Hiei!" all four yelled.

Hiei growled, "Why are all of you people so freakin' concerned about what's on my mind and how I am feeling?!"

That caused everyone to zip silent. Hiei smirk happily to himself, turning back to face the window. Just how he wanted it.

Now At The Airport

Once the gang had reached the airport, they all hauled out their luggage, said their good-byes to Kikoni and Lily, and carried their luggage with them as they entered the airport. droven them back to Kurama's house. They sent their bags to the plane they were riding so that they wouldn't have to worry about carrying everything with them. As they waited for their plane to arrive, they ate breakfast at Mc'Donalds.

At the guys table, there was pleanty chaos going on.

"Y'know, I think Hiei's got a thing for Botan," Kuwabara teased as he took a huge bite from his double cheese burger.

Hiei glared at the carrot top from across the table, a blush staining his cheeks. "Keh! I don't! Baasan Genkai just asked me if I could bring her bags with me because she forgot them," he spat, flicking a frenchfri at Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara was almost knocked out of his seat, because Hiei had put a lot of power into that fri.

"Hey cut it out shrimp!"

"What? Afraid a little damn frenchfri is gonna hurt ya?" the youkai snickered.

"Or maybe you "wanted" to get her stuff for her?" Yusuke laughed pulling on one of the youkai's cheeks. "You'd make a good kara for her! Plus, your blushing! Hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah! Remember in Koenma's office, Hiei fell onto Botan! That is proof because he took a long time to get off of her and he was blushing!" Yusuke and Kuwabara roared with laughter, almost bursting into tears.

"Aw, you guys stop it. Just because he did a little favor for my sister doesn't mean he likes her," Kurama said.

"Yeah right! Hahahahaha! Botan's got a kara. Botan got a kara!" Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing harder, causing Hiei and Kurama to sweatdrop.

"Why does this only happen to me?" Hiei whispered to Kurama out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile at the girls table...

"Oooo, Botan! I think Hiei has a crush on you!" Shizuru teased, picking a ringtone on her mobile.

"Come on you guys. Why would Hiei like me?" Botan asked, sipping from her soda.

"Well, did you see how he was looking at you when he handed you your stuff?" Keiko spoke.

"And he blushed at you!" Sky grinned putting another fork full of salad in her mouth. "He blushed! Now listen, if you want Hiei as a boy friend, I'll give you all the help you need. You know, he was my first lover."

"Yeah, I mean my brother and you pratically look good for each other," Yukina simply said, popping a chiken nugget in her mouth. "He's good for you."

"But Hiei?... Why would he.. I mean he can't possibly..." Botan stammered. She didn't know that her cheeks turned as red as a rose. Why would I like "Hiei"? He such a jerk and a cutie. Wait.... I did not just say that did I? Aw! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Botan growled, feeling very desperate.

"I think Botan likes him!" Keiko sang.

"No! Stop accusing ME!"

"Okay, okay gomen!"

"How about taking the chance to talk with him and stuff, come on."

Botan glanced at her friends, then let out a sigh. "Fine. But I'm not going to like this!"

"Okay. Hawaii "is" a good spot for vacation," Keiko said.

"And a good place for romance!" Yukina daydreamed.

"So while we're at Hawaii, you and Hiei should have some "time" together," Sky convinced.

Botan shyly spoke. "Yeah, I guess-" she froze. Her skin paled and her eyes lost they're sparkly pinkish-purplish color. Pain surged through out her entire body, making her feel limp. She shakingly stood up from her chair, her chair falling back as she stumbled and fell to her knees. "Uhhhnnnnhnhhn...." Botan put her forehead in her hands and shut her eyes tight, beads of sweat running down her face. Her hair was damped and her bangs plaster to her forehead. Many people were in a crowd around her, worried, corcerned, and wodering what was happening.

Shizuru bent down beside Botan's shivering body, put her hand on her shoulder. "Botan? What's wrong?!'

No answer.

"Botan!"

Botan groaned arching over and now holding her stomach. "Uhnnnnhn..." Her eyes shot open and...

That was it.

She collasped.

"Oh no!" The guys heard the yells and screams from the crowd.

"Come on!" Yusuke commanded. His companions followed and they pushed their way through the people. And they saw the girls.

Keiko and Sky both had fans in their hands and were gently fanning them at someone's face, Yukina had her hand on someone's forehead, and Shizuru was supporting someone to sit up. And that someone was...

Botan.

"AH! Botan!" Yusuke yelled, bending down beside Yukina, Kurama following

"Okay people, no need to worry, we'll take care of this," Kuwabara said, shooing the people away.

As the people gradually dissapeared, the gang grew even more worried.

"Move aside," Hiei ordered.

"But Hiei--"

"Just do it." The gang did so and Hiei knelt down beside Botan's body. He scooped her up in his arms and stood up, pressing the palm of his hand on her forehead. "You think it's a cold or something?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Mmmmmm," the ferry girl murmurred as she snuggled close to Hiei.

"Forget about it being a cold. I think someone's comfortable," Kuwabara sneered.

Hiei turned ten shades of red and turned away from the others. Baka onna! Is she actually enjoying being in my arms? he thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yusuke questioned slyly. "Never carried a girl before?"

"No! It's just that.. It's just..."

"Hiei is bl-"

"Flight 122 to Oahu, Hawaii is ready to take passengers in a hour! I repeat : Flight 122," the intercom interrupted Kuwabara.

"Damn intercom," Kuwabara grunted.

"Come on you guys let's go! We don't want to be late for our trip!" Kurama commanded as he ran with the rest of the gang following behind to the plane they were taking. "Bet ya can't beat me there!"

"Yeah right Kurama! Haven't you seen me at my full speed?" - Yusuke

"Shut it Urameshi, you know that I can beat all of you bakas!" - Kuwabara

"Who are you calling a baka?! Let's see who's the baka when I win. Ha!" - Keiko

"Fine, it's a race!" - Shizuru

"Okay, ready... set... go!" - Yukina

Okay, now about Botan. What had happened to her? She was bitten. Bitten by what you ask? A Venomous Red Striped Spider. While the girls didn't notice, someone placed the spider near Botan's hand. She was then bitten, and the venom surged through. Now, about the spider. Well, once someone is bitten, they only have two full months to live. The person will at least faint eight times. Okay, well, is there an antidote. Yes. The antidote can only be found in the "Makai's Way" book, which was stolen two hundred years ago. By whom? Heh, heh, Yoko Kurama. And he has the book with him RIGHT now. Let's just pray he'll find the potion. Now, back to the gang. And, little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Did she get scratched?" A black cloaked woman asked the man approaching her.

"Yes my Jo Ou. Everything is going as planned and she will die soon." They both watched the gang playing around as they headed for their plane. The the man looked at the woman. "My Jo Ou, do you know who that black-cloaked boy is?"

"That my friend, that is the Forbidden Child." She glared at the boy carrying the blued haired ferry girl. "I see that he cares for the girl."

"We should kill him also." The man's eyes glowed with evil. The woman nodded and both of them sneaked into the plane even though it wasn't ready to take- off.

The gang sat in the seats near the entrance of the tunnel leading to the plane. Hiei still had Botan in his arms, qnd he took the time to study her features. He brushed some hair away from the ferry girl's forehead without any of the gang noticing and sighed. She's so beautiful... Wait! I can't say that! he thought.

Hell yeah!

No I can't!

Yes you can!

How many times do I have to tell you, HELL NO!

YES YOU CAN! he fought with his mind again. Stupid Hiei! Fighting with your mind isn't going to cause anything! Huh? He then felt the girl stir in his arms.

"Oh... my head," she dizzily yawned.

"Hm, finally awake baka onna?" A voice asked huskily. "Comfortable?

Botan almost yelped, for she noticed she was cradled in Hiei's arms. "Yay! Botan's awake!" Keiko clapped. Yusuke and others heard Keiko's voice with glee and ran over to Hiei and Botan.

"Eeep!" the ferry onna quickly jumped out of his arms and blushed. She then sat herself in the seat next to Hiei, nervously rubbing her forearm. I can't believe he was carrying me! Botan thought, looking at the ground. It was kinda comfotable. Arg! Botan get a hold of yourself!

"So, how ya feelin'?" Shizuru asked.

The ferry girl smiled, smoothing back her now not damped hair. "Fine thank you!"

"Flight 122 is ready to take passengers now!" The intercom annouced.

"Alright, let's go!" The rest of the gang headed into the plane, leaving Botan with Hiei.

Botan got up and began to fall after the first three steps she took. Before hitting the ground, Hiei swiftly caught her hands.

"You are in no condition to walk," Hiei told her. When he pulled her up, she was facing him. Both of them looked at their hands. Hiei's was holding Botan's and her were holding his. They quickly pulled away from each other and blushed.

Why did I feel a warm sensation when I held her hands? Hiei thought.

Why did I feel a warm sensation when I held his hands? Botan thought.

"Hurry up you two Love Birds! You don't want us to leave without you two do ya?!" Yusuke was looking at the two who didn't enter the plane yet. Without any hesitation, Hiei quickly picked Botan up and they headed into the plane with the others.

**Yuhiru : Okay, that's it for chapter two. Phew.**

**Manta : Your tried already?**

**Yuhiru : No.**

**Manta : Oh, okay!**

**Kurama : Hey, you guys, um, Sakira has another party.**

**Hiei : Holy ! When will she give up?!**

**Kitura : Kurama, do we have to go?**

**Kurama : Yes.**

**Kitura : Fine! Come on Hiei! Let's go buy some clothes!**

**Hiei : NOOOOOO! (Keeps on yelling as Kitura drags him out of my room)**

**Everyone sweatdrops**

**Yuhiru : Okay, "Chapter Three : Flight 122" will be coming out soon, and--Oh, I forgot to tell you about Sakira. Well, Sakira his a spoiled, rich girl, and the most popularest girl at the gang's college, oh, and if you're wondering why Hiei hates her, (And why the whole gang does, MOSTLY Kitura) it's because Sakira "Loves" him. She hates the whole gang (Even me and Yeina - My, Hiei's, and Yukina's seven year old sister) especially Kitura. She and Kitura fight a lot.**

**Kuwabara : Yeah, she's right.**

**Yuhiru : Yep........ Well, anyways, I have to go. Chapter Three will be up any time soon. And please review if you haven't yet and I don't want any damn flamers coming my way like I said. Okay, sayonara.**

**YuhiruK.A.A.J**


	3. Chapter 3: Irugana & Akuna

_**Chapter Three : Irugana and Akuna**_

_**Yuhiru: Hell yeah! Spring break! Sorry about the wait. Don't worry, (Smirks) I'll be updating as many stories as soon as possible. (Grins) Okay, soooooooooooooooooooooo... I'll be updating stories other than Yu Yu Hakusho - tch, you thought that I'd just write about Yu Yu Hakusho? - like Ranma 1/2 and Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter and you know. Well... Yeah this is Chapter Three. And I changed the title of this chapter. It's 'Chapter Three : Irugana and Akuna.' It tells you more about the bad guys behind this scheme. And the gang isn't here now. Another damn party.**_

_**Manta: (Yells out in the hallway) PARTY? (Runs into my room wearing purple pajamas with little stars on them and hugging a teddy bear and blanket) What party? (Rivers of tears fall from eyes) They went to a party without me? They went to a party without me! Me! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why would they do that! It's not a party without me ya know! I'm the life of the party!**_

_**Yuhiru: It was a party at Sakira's...**_

_**(Dead silence, crickets chirping in background)**_

_**Manta: ... Oh! Okay! I'm cool. (Grins broadly)**_

_**Yuhiru: Oh, I almost forgot. When a sentence or two is in Italic font, then that means someone is saying those sentences in thought. Thinking, you know what I mean? Alright. Enough chit chat. Time to start this chapter.**_

_**Manta: ALRIGHT! Hey, after this, can I go take my nap again?**_

_**Yuhiru: Yeah, it's fine with me. (Smile)**_

_**Manta: YAY!**_

_**Chapter Three: Irugana and Akuna...**_

Hiei placed Botan down the the seat next to the window, gently and quietly as possible. She was sleeping again. While Hiei was taking her into the plane, she fell into a slumber in his arms. He then noticed, in the seat next to Botan's that is, a pair of pillows and blankets. He took one of the white blankets and threw it over Botan, covering her with it up to her stomach. Taking the pillow, he pulled out the red band holding her hair up, put it around her wrist, and placed the pillow behind her head. He then took the blanket and pillow on his seat and stored it in a pouch that was on the back of the seat in front of him. He looked at Botan, a glint of a little worry in his eyes, but worry filled his heart. He hoped she was okay. He really hoped.

_Did someone he know do this? Because if it is someone I know, I'll squeeze the shit out of the guy!_ Hiei growled in thought. But then he paused... _WHAT IN THE HELL AM I SAYING!_

"Hiei, have you rode a plane before?" Startled, Hiei looked up to see Kurama, whom he didn't know but now was sitting in the seat in front of him. His arms were crossed and resting on the top of the chair and he was sitting on his knees, leaning on the chair and looking at Hiei with a wry smile as his head cocked to the side. "Sorry if I have caused you any fright. Oh, she is sleeping?"

"Hn," Hiei snorted, looking away from the kitsune. "Yes."

"I know... you're worried..."

Hiei looked back at him, seeing that his was upset and worried to. He could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he frowned. Yes, he was now frowning.

"... Kurama..."

"Promise me that you'll take care of her?" Hiei gazed at his friend, a feeling of sorrow churning up inside of him. Kurama wasn't suppose to be gloomy. He was suppose to be happy. _Turn that frown upside down and right into a smile!_ Botan would always say that little saying of hers when Yusuke was mad and in his stubborn state. But now, Kurama needed to turn his frown upside down. He's the kind of sweet, kind hearted, helpful person who helps people to go from sad to gleeful, frightened to brave, lonely to companied, quiet to loud and talkative. But now, he was down-in-the-dumps unhappy. Even though he hadn't done anything, Hiei felt somewhat guilty. Guilty because of what happened to Botan. He'd always been pushing her around, threatening her, ignoring her, and treating her like she was dust. He wasn't suppose to treat her that way! Only Yusuke and Kuwabara! He just felt like it was all his fault... _His_ fault...

"Kurama..."

"She might die you know."

"Sooner or later, my mother will be gone, and if Botan is gone too..."

"... I wouldn't have anyone..."

"..." _You would have me! But... oh, Kurama means family... What a damn fix..._

"Promise me?"

Hiei looked back at Botan, her skin still pale, her breath shallow. Looking back at Kurama, he said, "Kurama, I'd promise you anything."

A smile tugged at the corner of Kurama's lips, the kind of warm smile that was suppose to stay on his face, always. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Kurama chuckled, shaking his best friend's hand.

That's when the intercom came on. "Ahem." Everyone shut their mouths and became quiet. "Ahem! Testing 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3!... Wait..." Everyone heard a tapping noise. "Is this thing on?... Oh, um okay. Hehehehehehehe... Oh, sorry peoples! Well, eh hehehe, I'm Lituka Misakoni and welcome to flight 122 to Oahu, Hawaii! Alrighty, first off, we will be stopping in the Philippines, then the little island, Guam, then our final destination, Oahu, Hawaii! So, we will be gliding through the beautiful blue skies and over the deep blue oceans in 30 minutes! So keeps your pants on and don't get them up in a bunch, 'cause I'll be back in 30 minutes! I WILL be back on in 30 minutes! So wait for 30 minutes!... And... I won't take long, 'cause it's just going to be 30 minutes!... I think you guys get the point... Okay... Um... I'll be back... IN 30 MINUTES!" Lituka got off and everyone began to chat again.

"What!" whispered Kurama with the word 'SHOCK' written on his face.

Hiei asked, "Huh?"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Sky was sitting in the same position as Kurama; she looked at Hiei wondering why he had such a look of confusion on his face. "What's up with the face, Hiei-'chan?'"

Hiei immidiately reacted at the nickname; he bared his teeth, growling with annoyance and anger. "Haven't I told you not to call me that! I hate that nickname!"

"What?" asked Sky, reaching down for Hiei cheek, pinching it like he was a child. "You used to love it when I called you that, especially when you came back to the village with cramps in your back from all the training and I had to massage your shoulders and back and"

"Okay!" Kurama and Hiei shouted together. Hiei also shoved Sky's hand away from his red-from-your-stupid-pinching cheek. "Please, I don't want to hear it!..." Both youkai looked at each other and at the same time - AGAIN - shouted, "Hey, stop saying what I'm saying!... I said cut it out! Don't make me hurt you"

"You guys!" Sky whacked their heads together with force. "Calm down! Now, Kurama, what's wrong?"

"Ouch..." Kurama chuckled and rubbed the side of his head. "You know that girl that was on, Lituka Misakoni? Well, she's one of my friends back when I was still living in the Makai. Kuronue, Lituka, and I worked together to steal things. Wonder what's she's doing here..." The fox tapped his chin in thought. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find her." He stood up and went off on his search. Fifteen minutes later, Kurama returned with a smile on his face. "She was so excited to see me that she almost knocked the pilot out of his seat. Yeah, we did have a short talk."

"Really, fox. Fifteen minutes is short."

"Yeah, shorter than you," Sky joked.

"I'm not short anymore! Besides, I'm taller than you!"

"Grrrr..."

Hiei stuck out his tongue. Sky stuck out her tongue back. Both then had a staring- or should it be, GLARING- contest.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, Hiei. Ahem." Hiei, Sky, and Kurama looked to their leftahem, Hiei's left, and Yusuke was sitting in the seat across from Hiei (Yeah, sorry, but the 'glaring' contest is over!). Keiko was at his side, and beside her was Shizuru. "Ever rode a plane before?"

"Well, that was the question I asked him at first, but he didn't answer. So Hiei, have you?" asked Kurama.

"No."

"I haven't either."

"Wait. Who said that?"

"Me. Botan."

"Botan!"

"Sister, please get rest," replied Kurama, taking his sibling's hand into his, stroking the top of her hand comfortingly.

Botan chuckled. "I'm fine, Kurama. You know how I am. Always happy and cheery and-"

"Annoying." Now that was a saying from Hiei, who snorted and crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his right leg over his right. (**_Yuhiru: And you thought he was going to stay all quiet and kind and OCC! Manta: That's funny! Acting all OCC! But he has changed quite a bit now, hasn't he? You know, having a girlfriend, being soft, hanging out with friends, actually being nice to Kuwabara... Yuhiru: Yeah...) _**He looked angry and annoyed, but he was happy that she was speaking and that she was back into her normal condition. Her eyes shined again, and her skin was back to its creamy color, the one that made him melt in awe.

"Annoying! Look who's talking!"

"You're the one talking."

"Just shut up!"

"So, you've never rode a plane before, and you ride that stick of yours?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Botan with a funny and surprised look on his face.

"It isn't a stick!"

"Oh! Botan, your being very loud!" Sky joked, looking at Botan who was growling.

"Hey, shut up!"

As Botan chattered with Sky, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, they were being watched...

_**Outside...**_

He crouched down lower on the left wing of the plane as his eyes stayed on her. She was beautiful, and still. Her blue hair, blue like the skies or the deep oceans. Her velvety purple eyes shined and twinkled like stars; her smile still made him melt inside. She was still the same. Yes, he remembered when they first met, the games the played together, their first time at school, the dances they've been to... Oh, how he loved those moments, but they were shattered and broken...

By his father.

He couldn't stop him that dreadful and bloodthirst day; not even Hikuyu-sama (A.K.A. The girl's father, the girl he's gazing at) was able to defeat him. Hikuya-sama was the strongest of all people in the Village, but his father had stolen a great gem from the Makai Musuem and used it to make him powerful than before. He killed her...

He killed her, the princess, Hikuya-sama's daughter...

She was only sixteen when he killed her. Such a young age.

He gritted his teeth and looked down and his trembling fists. _What is she doing to me? I can't love her anymore! I can't! My duty is to kill her! It's to kill..._ His mind raced with thoughts, those thoughts repeating over and over again. It was driving him mad! He squeezed his eyes shut and began to relax. Opening his eyes a few seconds later, he looked up into the sky and sighed. _She can't love me anymore._ _She might've forgotten about me anyway... _He jumped off the plane's wing and began to trot off to the part of the plane where the luggage was stored. Most of it, that is. His thoughts raced again. _Besides, even if she sees me, she'd still be attached and attracted to the Forbidden Child... _He looked at himself. He also changed, too.

His hair was now silver and spikey, eyes were now green and gleamed with hatred and evil, smile that used to be on his face was never there again. That smile that used to appear on his face so much only appeared when he saw her. His style of clothing changed, too. Now he's wearing black, dark gray, or dark purple kinds of clothes. _Damn..._

As he entered the luggage holding place, a woman's dark voice called out to him. "What took you so long, Irugana?"

Irugana stopped in his tracks and smirked, smiling at the same time. "I was checking up on the girl, and the Forbidden Child, Jo Ou Akuna."

Akuna nodded and Irugana went over and sat across from her, sitting on a suitcase. "So, is she still ill?"

Akuna... Well, Akuna was a youkai, a 500 year old youkai, but looked like a beautiful young woman. A evil, evil, EVIL beautiful young woman. She too, like the Forbidden Child, is a fire youkai. _I still don't understand why she wants to kill the Forbidden Child so, when we're suppose to focus on killing the girl. Maybe she's known him for a long time... Hm..._ Irugana paused for a moment to study his boss, and queen. White-silverish hair that went down her back, gleaming bright red eyes, pink glossy lips which were always fixed into a frown... Yep, her face showed pure evil. Her clothes said, "I'M EVIL!" too. Midnight black cloak, black Chinese style shirt with silver buttons, black baggy pants, black boots, and four sharp, ancient sheathed katanas hanging from her black belt. Totally, EVIL.

Akuna stared at him for a moment, and then brought him back to reality by shouting, "Well! Irugana, if you don't tell my in three seconds, I'm gonna tear you into pieces! One... Two... Thr"

Sweatdropping, Irugana put his hands up in defense and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, my Jo Ou. Well, to be precise, I should say that she's ill, but healthy too."

"Tch. She's suppsoe to be dead by now, Irugana! Why isn't she dead!"

Calmly, Irugana replied, "She should pass out in these two months. Don't worry, this poison is the best."

Akuna grunted and crossed her arms, eyeing Irugana. "Are you thinking about the girl or something?"

"Huh?" The young man shook his head and looked up at her. _Does she know about... my relationship... with... her?_ Sighing, he whispered, "No. I was just... well, just thinking."

"Hah. I thought so. Well," she began, standing up and brushing off her cloak, "since this damn flying machine isn't gonna fly yet, I'm gonna go and get a quick drink." And then she left, leaving Irugana alone.

Irugana sat there quietly for a moment, then fell back and sighed, putting his hands behind his head. _Yep... I still love you... And you don't know how much..._

_Botan..._

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Yuhiru: Well, that's the end of chapter three. Yeah, Irugana and Akuna. You might be thinking, "Hey, ya know, Irugana's a strange name," but let me let you on a little secret... Irugana's not his first name. It's his last! And I'm not going to tell you what his first name is or the whole story's gonna die! By the way, where's Manta?...**_

_**Manta: (Coming back from the bathroom) Hi! Sorry, I had to go pee.**_

_**Yuhiru: ... Okay! Anyways, just to let you know, right now, sitting in chairs beside me are Irugana and Akuna. Okay, don't scream. Just to let you know, both of these to are really friends of me and the gang. I just put them as bad guys in the story. Yes, both of them are youkai, but they're not evil.**_

_**Irugana: Yep. By the way, why are we evil?**_

_**Yuhiru: Hey, I just needed two baddies, so I chose you two. Okay, lemme tell you more about these two. Akuna has been knowing Hiei for years because they were both in the same band of thieves, and Irugana is a good friend of Yumi's.**_

_**Akuna: Yeah. Well, first off, when are you gonna tell them what's "Irugana's" real name?**_

_**Yuhiru: Eh, they'll find out. About... maybe 11 or more chapters later in the story.**_

_**Both (Oh, and including Manta): NANI!**_

_**Yuhiru: Yeah... Well, that's it for me. The gang's gonna be back tomorrow. I repeat: TO-MOR-ROW! It's because Sakira's party is a stay-until-the-next-day party. Soooo... R & R, and remember- I accept anonymous reviews. I'll update on other stories soon, I'll post up new stories soon, and I'll be back... Soon. Now, I have to do my math project. Yes, another project. See ya.**_

_**Irugana, Akuna, and Manta: Bye!**_


End file.
